Pingu - The Test
EDIT 20/12/19 - I have edited this story because I have made some spelling errors. And I made the story seem a little bit longer. When I was 5 years of age, I loved the show Pingu. It was the recommended show for me to watch and enjoy when I had time. I loved sharing my experiences of what happened in the episode I just watched of the show to my parents. But when I turned 8 years old, I stopped watching the show, because if I was watching the show Pingu in front of my friends or parents, it would make me look like a little kid again. When I turned 12, I read online about a Pingu episode that was never released to the public, because it was extremely disturbing to little kids who loved the show. I wanted to find out more about it, so I started looking for the original episode. It took me days to find it, but I finally found it on a forum. I downloaded the file onto my computer and started watching. The video was in bad quality. The reason why is because it said on the forum that the episode originally aired on TV, but it was quickly removed from TV stations that aired children shows. However, in 2001, 5 years after the show was removed from television, someone was walking around a massive pile of rubble, which contained a VHS tape with the episode on it. The person who found the tape somehow got the episode off the tape, and the user started sharing the episode online, which then the episode blew up, and millions of people downloaded the episode and they started sharing it to other downloading websites, such as The Pirate Bay. Unfortunately, the episode and it’s copies were removed in the time period of 2 months. No one was able to find the episode, and get their hands on a copy ever again, as people were charged and fined a large sum of money for sharing the episode to websites that could easily be accessible by kids. I thought that charging people large amounts of money for a episode that is illegal to download is a ridiculous thing that existed back then. But I felt like it was fair because to be honest, anyone could access a torrenting site and download anything that they ever wanted. It sucked that all I could find was a copy of the episode in bad quality. Anyway, when I started playing the episode, an announcement started playing, that was said by Otmar Gutmann, who was the original creator of the show. He said that there would be an Pingu episode about to be shown after an advertisement. What was strange about this announcement was that it was glitching out and I couldn't hear Gutmann that well. I didn't seem to mind. Then an advert started playing. I just fast forwarded over to where the actual episode started. The intro of the episode was extremely laggy as well as the audio being very glitchy. I started to wonder, did the person who found the VHS tape of the video actually make this episode? And that the story about that person finding a VHS tape with the episode on it was just all a lie? I had so many questions about the intro quality, that I couldn't be bothered to look for a perfect quality version of the episode online. After the intro, it showed Pingu walking to school. When he got there, Pingu's teacher said that there will be a very important test today. Pingu didn't study for the test, so he said to himself that he needed to try his best to get a good grade on the test. But he didn't I felt guilty for some strange reason. After the test timer went off, everyone handed in their tests. When the lunch bell rang, everyone in the class went out to have lunch. But Pingu had to stay in the classroom. I felt even more guilty. Pingu's teacher was disappointed of Pingu, because he didn't get any of the questions right. I felt uneasy after hearing what Pingu's teacher said. Pingu said to his teacher that he tried his best, even though he didn't study. Pingu's teacher then put two and two together. Pingu didn't study for the test, so this was the result his teacher got on the test when Pingu didn't study. He then said that this was a very important test, and that he failed it. Pingu said to his teacher that next time when there's a very important test, he will study for it. His teacher smiled, and so did Pingu. I started to feel a bit more better after that scene happened, but then when Pingu got home, I started feeling so sick, I could throw up. Pingu's parents got a call from his teacher. The call was about the test. Pingu tried to explain that even though he didn’t study for the test, he tried his best and never gave up like he always does, but his parents didn’t want to hear it. Pingu got worried of what his parents were going to do to him. They grabbed a baseball bat, darts and they even wanted to hit Pingu with a freaking car. Pingu’s parents then started discussing of what they were going to do to him. They started hitting Pingu with the objects they had. Blood was coming from Pingu's head and body from the darts. After the baseball bat and darts abuse to Pingu, Pingu’s parents dragged Pingu out of their house, and into the garage. I could see where this was going. Pingu’s parents got into their car, after they had tied up Pingu to a big wooden cross with rope. Then it happened. Pingu’s dad moved the car forward really fast, and when the car was about to hit Pingu, I closed my eyes. I heard bloody screams, sounds, and I even saw a bit of the scene through my hands, since I was covering my eyes. I was shocked and I even started crying. How could of this episode aired on TV? I was even more shocked when the blood wasn’t clay blood. Either it was food-colouring or it was real. The scene then cut to static for a few seconds, before the scene changed to the front of Pingu’s school. The school bell started ringing, and when Pingu’s classmates walking into their classroom, I suspected that Pingu was going to walk into class like a complete mess. But when Pingu walked into the classroom, he didn’t look like a mess. I was extremely confused because I saw Pingu get run over with a car. However, I rewinded back to the car scene, and I saw a little bit of text in the bottom right corner, that was binary text. I translated the text shown, and it said “What you saw was not real, it was a dream”. I fast-forwarded to when Pingu was walking into his classroom. I started to think that the scenes of Pingu being abused weren't that bad. But that all changed, when I saw the rest of the episode. When Pingu sat down, his teacher said he was going to read out the grades everyone got on the test yesterday. Pingu felt sick. When his teacher got to Pingu's grade, he said E Minus. Everyone in Pingu's classroom turned to Pingu and laughed at him, as well as throwing pencils and pieces of paper at him. He then started crying when someone said to him he's a loser, and will never get anywhere in life. During the whole school day, Pingu had people beating him up and verbally abusing him. Pingu went home after the last day of the school week ended. He figured he had enough of life, and it was time to end it all. He snuck into his house, avoiding getting beaten by his parents, and he went upstairs to his room. He opened his father's closet, grabbed a gun he had in there, and went downstairs. He went behind the couch and approached his mother, who was sitting down watching TV. Pingu said to his mother while he was behind her: "Turn around, I have a surprise for you." I didn't know where this was going, until Pingu blew his mother's head off with the gun after she turned around. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, after I saw Pingu eating his mother's remains. Later, Pingu's dad came home and he blew his head off as well. I threw up again, after when I heard eating sounds. Then there was a knock on the door, Pingu answered it. It was the group of people who bullied him at school, ready to bully Pingu again. Pingu then killed all of the bullies, and started eating their intestines. I threw up again. Then I came out of the bathroom after cleaning up. Then I saw Pingu's little sister who was crying so much, she passed out because of everything that happened and couldn’t take it anymore. Then Pingu looked at the mess he created. He left it how it was, went upstairs to his room, grabbed a rope out of his closet, went downstairs, and hung himself off a chandelier attached to the celling in his living room. The episode ended with no credits, just a note shown on the screen from Otmar Gutmann saying: "Remember kids, if you are getting bullied, just do what Pingu did, it's the right thing to do." -Otmar Gutmann When I read this note, I realised that Pingu only did these absurd actions because he experienced bullying, abuse, and other horrific things. I was going to send an email over to the people who made Pingu about this episode. But then I figured out that they wouldn't believe me if I sent them actual proof of what I saw, because the forum said: "Don't send this over to the creators of Pingu, otherwise they will remove this post along with the episode." So I didn't send them an email. Instead I permanently deleted the episode off my computer and I never saw it again. I advise to NOT to look for the episode, otherwise you will experience the same feeling of dread like I did. Seriously, don't look for it. Category:Suicide Category:Lost Episodes Category:Blood and Gore Category:Pingu Category:Death Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading